WINNER
centre|650px ''WINNER'' *'Nombre:' **WINNER (Internacional) **위너 (wineo) en Corea **ウィナー (u~inā) en Japon *'¿Por qué WINNER?: '''Significa 'ganador' en inglés. Poseen este nombre dado a que ellos fueron los ganadores en el programa W.I.N: Who Is Next? *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de miembros: 5 chicos. *'Debut: '''15 de agosto de 2014 *'Fanclub oficial: INNER CIRCLE. **'¿Por qué?:' "Inner circle" hace referencia a un grupo exclusivo, además en coreano es "내부원" (naebuwon), que suena como "number one" (número uno) y para ser un ganador debes ser el número uno. *'Color:' Nebulosa índigo (azul - purpura) *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment -> (La misma que BIGBANG, 2NE1, PSY, Epik High, Lee Hi, Akdong Musician, Pink Punk , IKON & Katie Kim) Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|220px WIN: Who Is Next?, fue un programa creado para escoger al nuevo grupo masculino de YG entertainment. El número de miembros era de 11 chicos, todos fueron separados en dos grupos: Team A y Team B. La edad media del A'' era de 20 años, y estaba compuesto por 5 chicos, y la del ''B, de 17 años, integrado por 6 miembros. WIN fue un programa de “supervivencia real”. En el equipo A, estaban: Kang Seung Yoon, Lee Seung Hoon, Kim Jin Woo, Nam Tae Hyun y Song Min Ho. Para el equipo B: B.I, Bobby, Kim Jin Hwan, Kim Dong Hyuk, Koo Jun Hoe y Song Yun Hyeong. La conferencia de prensa sobre el espectáculo se llevó a cabo el 20 de agosto por Yang Hyun Suk, CEO de YG, quien reveló los planes para el programa, así como detalles sobre cómo se desarrollará. El 20 de agosto del 2013, "WIN" tuvo su preestreno en la producción de Seul Yeouido Conrad Hotel. Yang Hyun Suk reveló a los 11 integrantes por primera vez en el avance de producción. El programa tuvo 10 episodios y uno especial final y se retransmitió a través de Mnet '''y '''tvN,' '''a partir del 23 de agosto de 2013 a las 10:00 PM KST, resultando ganadores, el equipo A. '2014: Debut con su Primer Album '2014 S/S' thumb|220px Su primer álbum debut fue lanzado el 12 de agosto de 2014 y se informó que su debut oficial sería el 15 de agosto en el concierto de YG family. La canción promocional "Empty" hizo un all-kill y dominó las listas de música en línea. Mientras que su segunda pista, "Color Ring", la siguió de cerca. Su primer debut stage fue en Inkigayo el 17 de agosto del 2014. Y con solo 5 días después de haber debutado lograron ganar su primer mutizen en el programa de música M!countdown (21 de Agosto). Siguiéndole después un primer trofeo en Music Bank, Inkigayo y luego en la siguiente semana logrando una segunda victoria en M!countdown. Ganaron una tercera victoria en M!Countdown. '''2015: Confirmacion de un Nuevo Regreso para 2016 El 14 de Diciembre, YG Entertainment publicó en su blog oficial una imagen teaser del comeback de WINNER. Ha pasado exactamente 1 año y 5 meses desde el lanzamiento del primer álbum de WINNER el 11 de Agosto de 2014. Aún no hay información sobre si lanzarán un álbum o un single. Los artistas de YG lanzan álbumes con poca frecuencia, pero los fans han estado esperado desesperadamente por el comeback de WINNER. Dado que de su álbum debut, el cual fue lanzado después de mucha preparación, tanto la canción promocional 'Empty' como el resto de los temas tuvieron gran éxito, el comeback de WINNER ciertamente atraerá mucha atención. '2016: Regreso con su Segundo Album' El 4 de Enero de 2016, YG Entertainment finalmente revelo un vídeo para el esperado regreso de WINNER. El video adelanto presenta un formato de pelicula y en Él podemos ver a los miembros en diversas escenas que probablemente formen parte de su próximo vídeo musical. Dicho proyecto lleva como nombre 'EXIT MOVEMENT'. Integrantes enter|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Arriba:'Seung Yoon, Seung Hoon, Jin Woo. '''Abajo : '''Tae Hyun, Mino. * Jin Woo (Visual, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Hoon (Rapero y Bailarín) *Mino (Rapero y Bailarín) * Seung Yoon (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tae Hyun (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) 'Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Japón' 'Album' 'DVDs' *Epilogue WIN'S EDITION DVD (2014) *WINNER TV DVD (2014) *WINNER'S Welcoming Colección DVD (Good Bye 2014 x Welcoming 2015) *WINNER ZEEP TOUR 2014 IN JAPAN *WWIC 2015 IN SEOUL *WINNER SEASON GREETING 2016. 'Photobooks' *WINNER WWIC 2015 in Seoul Photobook 'Realitys Show' *(Mnet) W.I.N: Who Is Next? (2013) * (Mnet) WINNER TV (2013-2014) * (Mnet) Mix & Match (2014, Ep. 08) 'Revistas' *Elle Korea (2014) *Harper's Bazaar Korea (2014) Anuncios *NII Korea *Fanta *Adidas *Elite School Uniform *Elite Endorsement 'Programas de Television e Internet' * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.10.2014) * (KBS) You Hee- Yeol's Sketchbook (19.09.2014) * Naver cast star TV (16.09.2014) * 1thek’s ‘Prime * Nico japanese show * CDET news japan * MPD & DAVE * Midnight TV entertainment * MCD begins 'Programas de Radio' * Nico Nico Douga Radio (Japón) (2014) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (18.09.2014) * DJ Nack en Monaka Radio (Japón) (10.09.2014) * (KBS) Yoo In-Na's Volume Up FM (13.11.2013 y 2014) * Special DJs Beat star channel * Tablo’s Dreaming radio show * Nack FM Monaka Japanese Radio, 'Tours' *'Winner 1st Japan Tour 2014' **11 Septiembre - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo **23 Septiembre - Hokkaido - Zepp Sapporo **28 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **30 Septiembre - Aichi - Zepp Nagoya **01 Octubre - Aichi - Zepp Nagoya **03 y 04 Octubre - Osaka - Zepp Namba **10 y 11 Octubre - Tokyo - Zepp Tokyo *'WWIC 2015' **10 Enero - Beijing, China - ''Beijing Worker's Gymnasium **17 ''Enero - Shanghái, China - Grand Stage **24 Enero - Shenzhen, China - Bao'an Gymnasium **31 Enero - Seoul, Korea - Olympic Gymnastic Stadium **20 y 21 Febrero - Osaka, Japan - Osaka Imp Hall **22 Febrero - Tokyo, Japan - Tokyo Gotanda U-Port *'Winner Japan Tour 2015' **06 Septiembre - Shiga - Biwako Great Hall **08 y 09 Septiembre - Tokyo - Nakano Sun Plaza **12 Septiembre - Miyagi - Sendai Izumi Cultural Creation Center '' **20 Septiembre - Hiroshima - ''Hiroshima Culture Academy HBG Hall **21 Septiembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel Hall **23 Septiembre - Kobe - Kobe Culture Great Hall '' **27 Septiembre - Kanagawa - ''Kanagawa Prefecture '' **09 Octubre - Aichi - ''Aichi Prefecture Art Theater Great Hall **12 Octubre - Osaka - Osaka International Conventional Center Main Hall **25 Octubre - Hokkaido - Nitori Culture Hall **30 Octubre - Okinawa - Okinawa Prefecture Namura Hall 'Conciertos Participativos' *'YG Family 2014 World Tour: Power.' **12 y 13 Abril - Osaka, Japón (Kyocera Dome) **3 y 4 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón (Tokyo Dome) **15 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur (Jamsil Olimpic Stadium). **30 Agosto - Shanghái, China (Shanghái Stadium). **13 y 14 Septiembre - Singapur (Singapore Indoor Stadium). **19 Octubre - Beijing, China (Workers Stadium). **25 Octubre - Taoyuan, Taiwán (Taoyuan County Stadium). *BIGBANG: Japanese Dome Tour (2013-2014, Acto de Apertura). *2NE1: All or Nothing World Tour (2014, huéspedes). *A-Nation Music Festival (2014, Artista). * Epik High’s Concert (2014, invitados) * Bit Star Concert''' in Busan (2014, Artista) '''Premios 'Curiosidades' * El 20 de Marzo, el cantante y compositor Yoon Jong Shin reveló la participación de los miembros de WINNER Seung Yoon y Mino en su proyecto mensual que lleva el titulo WILD BOY * El 10 de junio de 2014, WINNER dio inicio al comienzo de su debut tan esperado por la liberación de un teaser llamado 'The Visitor'. Esto fue seguido por un plan de campaña de lanzamiento lanzado oficialmente por YG el 12 de junio, que abarcó 3 semanas a partir de junio 16 al 6 de julio con las primeras dos semanas, titulado 'semana de prueba', 'Nueva York semana', respectivamente. *Mino era líder del Team A, pero, desafortunadamente, se lesionó el ligamento del tobillo y Yang Hyun Suk decidió remplazarlo por Seung Yoon, el declaró que fue la mejor decisión pues Seung Yoon tiene cualidades de líder que el no posee. * Una de sus canciones bandera es un cover de "I'm officially missing you", suelen cantársela a las fans y las fans a ellos. *Después de su lanzamiento del álbum, dos videos fueron subidos en su cuenta oficial de Youtube para su canción de rock alternativo, 'Color Ring' y su pista hiphop medio tiempo, 'Empty' con este último sobrepasa un millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas. *Consiguieron un perfecto all-kill en las listas de Melon (compras digitales). También alcanzaron el puesto número uno en iTunes en 5 países Hong Kong, Malasia, Indonesia, Singapur y Taiwán. * Entró en los álbumes Billboard World Chart la clasificación en primer lugar del mes de Agosto. * El 10 de septiembre, el grupo comenzó sus promociones japonesas con el álbum de 2014 S / S: Colección de Japón y se embarcó en su primer concierto en solitario japonés al día siguiente el 11 de septiembre. Ocupo el segundo lugar en el chart ORICON - Japón a pocas horas de su lanzamiento. * A poco menos de 2 meses desde su debut obtuvieron Triple Corona en M! COUNTDOWN. * Son los segundos artistas de YG entertainment en presentarse en el programa de variedades Weekly Idol (primero fue G-Dragon). * Fueron invitados al programa de música Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook '''del aclamado músico Yoo Hee Yeol, demostrando su gran talento vocal con la presentación en vivo de su canción debut 'Empty' y su cover a la canción "Missing you" de 2NE1; generando mayor interés por parte del público y una gran respuesta de la prensa. * WINNER recibió el premio "Men of The Year"' en la categoría '"New Rising Award"' en los novenos premios de la revista de moda masculina 'Arena Homme Plus' y la lujosa marca 'Mont Blanc Korea', en sus novenos A-Awards realizados el 9 de Diciembre del 2014. Siendo considerados los novatos más 'llamativos y refrescantes de la escena musical coreana del 2014. * FUSE TV posicionó a WINNER en el lugar 11 de los '"13 Top Breakout Artists" del 2014, siendo el único grupo de kpop que entró en el listado. WINNER es el grupo novato que 'obsesionó' al público el 2014 y el que genera grandes expectativas para el 2015. * WINNER fue excepcionalmente invitado por Hunan TV a “2014-2015 Hunan Satellite TV’s New Year’s Concert”, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo novato internacional en ser invitado al programa de fin de año más popular y grande de China. Esto ha demostrado una popularidad sin precedentes, teniendo en cuenta que WINNER no ha hecho un debut oficial como grupo en este país. * WINNER fue elegido el "Mejor novato del 2014"' por un panel de 28 expertos de la industria musical -sonidistas, productores musicales, productores tv, compositores y críticos de espectáculos- encuestados por '''Starnews'. Los criterios incluyen: listas de ventas, ranking en programas de música, dominio escénico, talento musical y popularidad. * Ocuparon el primer lugar #1 en los charts 2014 del mes de Agosto en "Billboard's World Albums Chart" '''con su álbum debut WINNER '2014 S/S'. * En los '''Billboard's Heatseekers Albums Chart 2014 '''WINNER se posicionó en el lugar #6 con su álbum '2014 S/S'. * En los '''rankings de ventas musicales de GAON 2014, WINNER es el único grupo del top 5 que lanzó un solo álbum (los otros salieron con múltiples versiones) pero aún así logró altas posiciones en las listas. * Ocuparon el lugar número #10 con su canción "Color Ring" en la lista de Dazed Digital Top 20 canciones of 2014 de UK. * Channel V Asia's Best Kpop Songs of 2014 posicionó "Empty" en el lugar número #4. * En BUGS Top 10 2014 Álbumes musicales ' '''el disco debut de WINNER '2014 S/S' se posicionó en el lugar número #6. * WINNER fué seleccionado "BEST NEW ARTIST" a través de la encuesta '"M+Special Survey-Asked" realizada a 144 artistas (kpop idols). * Los comentarios realizados por idols encuestados que seleccionaron a WINNER como el mejor nuevo artista del 2014 fueron: "Ellos atrajeron mucha atención ocupando los primeros lugares en los charts de música online desde que debutaron", "todos ellos son muy talentosos", "ellos han sido recibido el premio del "Mejor nuevo artista" en todos los shows del 2014, demostrando un increíble debut". * 'AMERICA FUSE TV '''seleccionó a WINNER como uno de los 13 '"Top Breakout Artists of 2014", 'expresando grandes expectaciones en el futuro del grupo. * Fueron invitados especiales en el concierto de Epik High’s “Parade 2014" en Incheon, donde cantaron dos temas de su disco debut, "Empty" y "Different". Además, Mino, Seung Yoon y Seung Hoon colaboraron en la presentación especial del tema 'Born Hater'. * WINNER se posicionó en el lugar #4 en el listado '"TOP 10 Artist Who Has the Most Fans on MelOn". * "Album TOP 10 on NAVER Music’s 2014 Albums Chart'"' #10 WINNER 2014 S/S. * Dispatch y Starcast realizaron sus propios awards sobre lo mejor del 2014 'BEST OF 2014, otorgándole a WINNER y a BTOB el premio 'Not being able to stay still Award' (LOL). * Registraron el segundo más alto de índice de audiencia durante el especial de 5 horas del concierto de año nuevo transmitido por Hunan TV. El primer lugar en sintonía se lo llevo una colaboración musical de artistas chinos. * Después de su presentación en “Hunan TV New Year Countdown Concert 2014-2015”, WINNER se convirtió en la palabra más buscada en Sina Weibo y Weibo SNS. Otra de las palabras más buscadas fue "MINO" convirtiendo la frase "Mino TV" en el trending de la noche. * Luego del concierto de año nuevo, músicos y críticos llenaran de halagos a WINNER. El músico chino Liang Huan comentó que los miembros de WINNER son extremadamente talentosos. El crítico musical Er Di escribió "mientras que muchos artistas realizaron sus actuaciones con lip-sync, WINNER mostró una actuación en vivo increíble". * Fueron nombrados en un articulo realizado por MTV IGGY, "MTV IGGY: WINNER’s K-Hip-Pop Clobbers the Competition". * Están preparando planes para el 2015, no han confirmado si harán su comeback con un mini-album, album o simplemente con un single. * Son muy queridos por la banda Block B y por las BBC'S (fans de Block B). Además Block B y WINNER son muy cercanos. * WINNER se encontraba dentro de los nominados al "Artista de la semana" realizado por MTV IGGY el 3 de enero de 2015. El 09/01 MTV IGGY confirmó que WINNER ganó el primer lugar con un más del 50% de las votaciones. * Dentro del círculo de artistas y el mundo del espectáculo han sido apodados como "Monster rookies" y "'The Rookies Awards Collectors". * Junto a GOT7, Red Velvet y Mamamoo fueron considerados los mejores grupos rookies del año 2014. * El 10 de enero iniciaron su fan meeting mini concert 'Worldwide Inner Circle Conference 2015' o 'WWIC' que se realizará en Corea, Japón y China. * Un total de 13.500 fans asistieron al "WWIC 2015" en China, realizado en las ciudades de Beijing (4.000 local fans), Shangai (6.500 local fans) y Shenzhen (3.000 local fans). * El 31 de enero WINNER realizó su primer fan meeting en Seul dentro de las giras de 'World Wide Inner Circle Conference 2015', reuniéndose con un total de''' 10.000 fans que llenaron el 'Olympic Gymnastic Stadium' con sus lienzos y light sticks. * En el encore de 'WWIC 2015 in Seoul", las fans levantaron carteles en apoyo a los chicos generando un fuerte ambiente emocional. Cuando los miembros estaban cantando su última canción "Color Ring", Nam Tae Hyun no pudo cantar algunas de sus partes tras la linda impresión que dejó en él el apoyo incondicional de su fans "INNER CIRCLE". El hermoso momento de amor entre WINNER y sus INNER CIRCLES, concluyó con un precioso regalo por parte del grupo a sus fans, gritando a coro '''"INNER CIRCLES SARANGHAE", levantando carteles y gritando nuevamente "Kamsahamnida" con lágrimas en sus rostros. Por último como muestra de su profundo agradecimiento, los miembros se arrodillaron frente a su fiel audiencia, llevando a las lágrimas a sus fans quienes se llamaron a si mismas "CRYING CIRCLE". * El mes de enero Top Star News inició una encuesta llamada [http://ygunited.com/2015/01/winner-exo-fandoms-neck-neck-messaging-survey-feat-block-b-bts-sistar/ "Best Male Idol Group that Will Shine 2015",] sobresaliendo el apoyo a WINNER y EXO. El famoso idol group de SMent, EXO lideró la encuesta los tres primeros días, pero la batalla se puso más dura y WINNER continuó con el liderazgo convirtiéndose en el ganador. WINNER''' recibió un total de 27.403 votos posicionándose en el primer lugar (EXO obtuvo un total de 26.977 votos). * En la versión actualizada de los días que les tomó a grupos de chicos ganar el puesto #1, por primera vez, en los programas musicales; WINNER encabezó la lista, consiguiéndolo en tan solo 6 días. Seguidos por iKON con 12 días y por CNBLUE con 15 días. * Su comeback, que se esperaba después del debut de iKON, se ha confirmado. Se prevé que se realice en Diciembre 2015. Promocionarán con 4 videos musicales, hasta ahora se conocen 2 de las canciones: '''"Sentimental" y "Baby baby baby". * De acuerdo a un representante de YG entertainment, Nam Tae Hyun compuso y escribió las canciones, "Sentimental" y "Baby baby baby". * El jueves 12 de noviembre WINNER creó su cuenta oficial en instagram llamada "Winner City". * El Lunes 14 de Diciembre YG Entertainment actualizo la cuenta oficial de WINNER difundiendo una nueva imagen teaser para el regreso del grupo el 11 de Enero del 2016. 'Enlaces' *WINNER sitio Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *WINNER Weibo *Instagram Instagram Personales *Kim Jin Woo *Lee Seung Hoon *Song Min Ho *Kang Seung Yoon *Nam Tae Hyun 'Galería' WINNER01.jpg WINNER02.jpg 'Videografía' 'Corea' Archivo:WINNER - Empty|Empty Archivo:WINNER - Color Ring|Color Ring 'Japón' Archivo:WINNER - Empty (Japanese Ver.)|Empty (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:WINNER - Color RIng (Japanese Ver.)|Color Ring (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Yg family Categoría:KDebut2014